


Flight of the Silver bird

by CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I may not continue, M/M, Magic, aka immortals, battles, different kinds of magical creatures, since even I don't know where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire/pseuds/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harklight wanted was to live a peaceful immortal life as a magician in the woods without Cruhteo pestering him to come back to his castle and take back his job. Everything changes when a strange young man with unusually silver wings turns up at his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of the Silver bird

**Author's Note:**

> so...I wrote this out of nowhere and I was quite happy with the result so here you go. Another multi chap. What have I done.

Angelic is how he would describe the being that stood in front of him. Harklight had never in his  life seen such an ethereal being come across him in his days as an immortal and suddenly this young immortal stood in front of him with beautiful silver wings and mesmerizing teal eyes shyly asking him if he could stay for the night. “S-sir? Are you quite alright?” said the angel waving his hands in front of harklight’s face snapping the five hundred year old vampire out of his dreamy state.

 

“I..I’m tired and injured. I promise I won’t bother you. J-just for a day please sir? I-I’ll leave the very next day” the being said while trembling and clutching his stomach.

Hearing those words, Harklight looked at him properly and gasped before carrying the angel into his home much to the angel’s protest.

“I’m so sorry I hadn’t noticed. You need to rest right now. I’ll get the medicine. Don’t strain yourself by talking.”

“Uhm sir? I c-can tend to my wounds myself. Y-you don’t need to waste y-your time on someone like me.”

Harklight furrowed his eyebrows concerned when he heard that but decided to leave that for later. He carried him to one of the beds in his small treehouse dwelling and gently placed the silver winged being on it.

“I s-shouldn’t stay for long. P-please sir you d-don’t need to. They’re following. Y-you’ll be in trouble”

“Hush you need to rest. Here have some water. I will get the bandages. You can tell me everything when you feel better.”

 

This was indeed an eventful day. Harklight had been expecting something big as the spirits and animals living in the enchanted forest had been starting to get extremely agitated and had been acting strange but he was definitely not expecting a pale looking new born immortal wounded at his doorstep. At this rate he may actually have to go and check on what’s going on at the borders of the forest. He scowled to himself thinking of how troublesome that would be while getting the right herbs and mixing them to make a poultice to cover the bruises on the young immortal’s body. Immortals of course didn’t die but they could still get hurt really bad and this young man showed signs of abuse. Harklight winced wondering what kind of cruel immortal guardian would do this kind of damage.

 

 

He went over to the boy and made him drink some medicinal tea to speed up recovery. Multiple bruises, scars caused by whips, cracked ribs and a dislocated arm. Harklight felt sudden surge of protectiveness towards the youngling and searing anger at whoever had caused so much harm to the angelic young man who lay on the bed beside him. He wondered who was chasing the youngling. It seems he would have to strengthen the wards protecting his dwelling even more from those meddling immortals from the Vers organization. The rivalry between the immortals was such a pain and Harklight had no time for such things even if he was the main advisor for the Vers organization. At least his wings weren’t harmed. Harklight had no idea on how to treat broken wings, especially these kind.

 

Silver wings were considered rare and that only the most powerful immortals had them. He began removing the man’s clothes and noticed the Vers insignia. Harklight groaned to himself knowing how troublesome it would be to deal with Cruhteo and his ‘that impudent piece of filth ran away after everything I’ve done for him’ excuses again. He picked up the nametag that fell from the young man’s pocket and read it.

“Ah so your name is Slaine Troyard. Strange name for a strange youngling”

He began treating Slaine’s wounds and laid him in the most comfortable position to let him sleep.

_It seems my plan to move from this troublesome place must take place now. This boy doesn’t seem like the others Cruhteo was chasing after and I am sure he has done nothing wrong. It seems I have to make a trip to the oracle after all. To think I have been avoiding her for so long. Ha! No one can escape fate it seems. The Silver one has arrived. But first I have to tend to those wards before Cruhteo and his men come running to take Slaine back. Just one more month here and goodbye to enchanted forest. I’ll miss this place. I wonder how little sister’s training in magic is going over at the capital._

Harklight stood up to open one of the windows to let some light flow in, when another youngling with red eyes peered in, surprising him. This one had pale blue wings with a slight orange tint to them. “Oi Kaizuka get down from my roof. Why do you never use the front door?”

“You know very well that the secrecy of your location is in danger if I use the front door constantly Harklight. Besides you never seem to complain when I do come in at night without warning through the window.” Kaizuka walked towards the sleeping boy and looks over at Harklight seriously. Harklight blushes at what the younger immortal meant by that.

“The one we’ve been waiting for has arrived it seems. He does not seem fit to be the so called saviour of immortal kind. He looks malnourished. I’ll bring some lunch over Sir Harklight. It seems you were too busy to make any for Slaine. Yuki nee says you can come over for your lunch in a while too”

Harklight blushes hearing Inaho speak of his lunch so lightly before saying “Now Inaho don’t be too harsh on him. It seems like his life has been full of struggle so far. Besides, you might make great friends.” Harklight looks at Inaho and smiles.

“If you insist Harklight .” Inaho looks over at Slaine and jumps out of the window.

Harklight sighs. “I hope you wake soon Slaine. There is so much to prepare for. Well I’m off to strengthen the wards.” He stands up and leaves with his book of spells.

Slaine for the first time in two hundred years slept well feeling safe and secure in the quaint cottage built on trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please do leave comments if you have any suggestions on plot!


End file.
